


(Social media) Slice of life: Students EXO

by HanakaLu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, EXO - Freeform, Instagram, Jongin panic for the wrong person, Luhan is an idiot, M/M, No Angst, OT12 - Freeform, SNS!AU, Sehun don’t know what is his life, Social Media, Stalker, chat, i don’t know what i’m doing, other fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakaLu/pseuds/HanakaLu
Summary: Follow EXO’S life as University Student, while Jongin, Sehun and Tao are in still in boarding school.In which there’s a stalker, overprotective boyfriends, and a lot of comedy.(It’s my first time in English.)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 


	2. Instagram.

 

 

 

_________

 

 


	3. Chat.




	4. Instagram.

 

_______

 


	5. Instagram.

 

_______

 

 

 


	6. Chat.

 

 


End file.
